1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
To decrease the area required for mounting of electronic component packages to printed circuit boards, e.g., mother boards, electronic component packages are frequently stacked one upon another. However, stacking electronic component packages individually one upon another on the mother board is labor-intensive and thus significantly adds to the manufacturing cost. Further, after stacking of the electronic component packages, the stack of electronic component packages must be tested, e.g., for failure of the electrical connection, e.g., solder, between the stacked electronic component packages. In the event a failure is detected, the stack of electronic component packages must be reworked or the assembly discarded thus further adding to the manufacturing cost.